


The Evening Prophet

by Chicory



Series: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapter Coda, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory
Summary: A coda to chapter five: The Whomping Willow.
Series: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902802
Kudos: 3





	The Evening Prophet

**Author's Note:**

> The name is really uninspired because I had no clue what to name this. Also, first time writing Snape's point of view! I hope I did well! I was going to make this longer but then I realised I had no idea how to end it even if I did somehow manage to write more.

The _Evening Prophet_ arrived thirty minutes before the Sorting feast. The owl swooped in through the open window, dropped the newspaper on the desk, and hooted out.

The headline caught Severus' eye, and as he read through the article his eyes misted over with mounting glee. It wasn't difficult to add the murmur of rumours about Potter and Weasley missing the Hogwarts Express to the flying car seen heading towards north, and come up with glorious expulsion.

Well, well. It was clear Severus had been right and Potter hadn't fallen far off from James Potter's rotten tree. He'd disliked the boy from the very first moment he'd laid eyes on him -- not just because he had to gaze upon the ghost of James Potter's hateful face, but because the boy was the spitting image of his father in all the worst ways. That same arrogance, that same attitude of being better than others, that same disregard for anyone who didn't conform to his biases or wasn't use to him.

Aside from his eyes, there was nothing of Lily in Potter and sometimes Severus couldn't help wanting to rip those eyes out of his head.

Keeping the moronic boy alive hadn't only been more difficult than brewing the Draught of Living Death, it was also easily the most distasteful thing he'd ever done. His work would be much easier if he'd somehow get Potter expelled for being an obnoxious eyesore and a flagrant rule breaker.

Which reminded Severus... He glanced at the article, his eyes misting over again and feeling, for a moment, quite charitable with the world. Surely breaking an international law was worth an expulsion or two.

Setting his hands flat on the desk, Severus stood up and swept out of the staff room to find the dyad of dimwits, his robes billowing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if anyone did :)


End file.
